Rear seat entertainment systems for cars (automobiles) are well known, and typically comprise a monitor with a monitor screen, the angle of which is often adjustable, mounted to the rear of a first seat for viewing by a passenger seated behind that first seat. The monitor may be mounted in the seat-back itself, in a headrest for that seat or otherwise mounted to the back of the seat or the back of the headrest or from posts mounting the headrest. The expression “mounted to the rear of a first seat” as used herein is intended to encompass all or any of these possibilities. Similar such entertainment systems are incorporated in the seat backs of aircraft passenger seats and in the seat-backs on some railway passenger seats and seats in long distance coach transport vehicles.
Audio entertainment and satellite navigation systems, sometimes combined, are also well known in motor vehicles, and typically have a monitor unit mounted in the vehicle dashboard. The monitor unit, in the case of a satellite navigation system will have a monitor screen. In the case of an audio system, the monitor unit will have controls therefor including one or more of press buttons, dials and/or a touchscreen. The term “mounted to a vehicle” in relation to vehicle entertainment systems is intended to encompass systems mounted in or from the vehicle dashboard as well as those that are mounted to the rear of a seat and also to encompass mounting to a seat-back of an aircraft, railway, passenger ship or long distance coach transport vehicle, and also systems that employ folding brackets that stow into an armrest of a vehicle.